


Someone needs to teach you how to dance

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Cute, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Carol meets Natasha for the first time at the bar. Mostly just cute headcanon.





	Someone needs to teach you how to dance

Carol had had a few drinks, she would admit that. But she still couldn't understand how her friends could go home. It was only 11. She assured them she wouldn't drive her mustang home, then went back to the dancefloor, deciding she would have a good time without them.

She didn't really care if she was uncoordinated, she just liked letting the music flow through her. She lost herself in a few songs before she felt it. Someone came up behind her, very close. She expected them to pass, but instead she felt hips slot against her ass and hands on her hips, taking over her movements.

She went to turn and tell the asshole to get his hands off of her, when she caught a whiff of perfume. And a flash of mischievous, green eyes challenging her gaze. The woman's ruby red lips, which matched her hair, turned up into a smirk. "Someone needs to teach you how to dance, baby," she leaned in close to Carol's ear.

Carol pressed back into her, revelling in the woman's full chest and soft body molded against hers. It felt like heaven. "As long as that someone is you," Carol shot back. 

The hands around her hips tightened as the woman guided her hips to the beat, making sure she was grinding her ass against her mound. She let out a soft laugh in Carol's ear, "Are you normally this uncoordinated?"

"Only on the dancefloor. You should see me in bed," Carol suggested with a grin.

The red-haired woman chuckled at her brazen response. "I'm not sure I believe you," she teased. Her eyes told a different story. The fiery lust made it clear that she would very much like to see Carol in bed.

"S'true," Carol assured her, not sure if her dizziness was coming from the alochol, dancefloor, or the proximity of the woman behind her. "I'm Carol, by the way."

"Hello, Carol." Her voice shouldn't sound like that. Shouldn't sound like sin and sex and seduction. But those full ruby lips made the two syllables sound so dirty. A chill ran down Carol's spine, and by the way the woman's grin broadened, she had noticed the effect. "I'm Natasha."

"Hi," Carol said a bit weakly, not usually one to be made speechless. 

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing on the dancefloor alone?" Natasha seemed content to lead the conversation.

"My friends are lame. They're probably already in bed." Carol realized that maybe bringing up beds was something she should avoid if she didn't want to be distracted by Natasha's burning eyes. But it was too late now.

She both heard and felt Natasha's responding hum. "Very lame. And to think they're missing quite the show," Natasha's eyes were drinking her in. Making it clear that Carol was the show.

Carol felt her face heat under her gaze. In fact, her whole body felt hot all over where Natasha pressed into her. Particularly where she could feel the woman's strong hands and practiced hips against her ass. That was when the song changed to something faster.

Natasha adjusted, moving so that one arm snaked around Carol's waist, the other came up so her forearm was between Carol's breasts, her fingers resting on Carol's collarbone, thumb cupping her neck. "Let me lead you, babygirl." Natasha insisted.

Carol took a breath, and let go. She relinquished control of her body and focused solely on listening to what the body behind her was guiding her to do. Together they swirled around the dancefloor, hips glued together like a single person. Their shoulders even moved in time to the music. Their dance was smooth and seductive and an utterly new experience for Carol.

When the song was over, Natasha turned Carol around so they were finally face to face. Both of them were slightly breathless, from the dance and for other reasons. Carol was shocked at the intensity in Natasha's eyes. "That was...fun." Carol grinned.

Natasha's lips quirked back into the half smile. "You liked that, baby?" Carol nodded. "You mentioned something about being coordinated in bed...think you could teach me a thing or two there?"

Carol loved how forward she was. "Oh, definitely." Carol was awed by the beautiful woman, but she still wasn't shy. "My place or yours?"

Natasha's grin turned predatory. "Depends. Does your place have a dungeon? Because I would love to tie you up, stuff you with a vibrator until your pussy is dripping, then flog that pretty ass until it's red and you're begging me to come."

Carol let out an involuntary moan, her core clenching at the words and the images they invoked. She could already see herself on her knees, nothing but a collar around her neck, eating this woman out. She wasn't one for love at first sight. But she was certainly ready for dirty, kinky sex at first sight.

Natasha chuckled darkly, leaning in closer to Carol. "I think my place then," she kissed Carol briefly before grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the bar.


End file.
